


Твое сердце (ты дома)

by Avasonta



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, God Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Slash, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Мы можем помочь; как мы можем помочь? что с ним? Кернунн, помоги ему, помоги ему, помоги ему. — Вспышки мыслей белок, оленей, кикимор и леших врываются в его разум, присоединяясь к хору его магии, которая умоляет его помочь своему другу.Я не могу, - говорит он им, - он хочет, чтобы магия не касалась его. Я должен смотреть, как он страдает.Или Лютик - бог, а у Геральту снятся кошмары.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	Твое сердце (ты дома)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your heart (you're home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429120) by [PersonyPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper). 



Лютик наблюдает с другого конца лагеря, будучи не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как наблюдать, как Геральт напрягается в своем спальном мешке, хмуря брови. Его магия жаждет помочь ему, успокоить его разум. Чаще всего мертвые нуждаются в утешении, музыка умоляет его открыть рот, умоляет петь Геральту, пока тот не успокоится.

Но он не может — Геральт не оценит магию, никогда не поддастся заклинаниям и колдовству, когда он может просто молча страдать и притворяться, что ничего не чувствует

Любопытные существа выглядывают из-за деревьев, чувствуя тревогу Лютика, пары повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на ведьмака и его кошмары.

 _Мы можем помочь; как мы можем помочь? что с ним? Кернунн, помоги ему, помоги ему, помоги ему._ — Вспышки мыслей белок, оленей, кикимор и леших врываются в его разум, присоединяясь к хору его магии, которая умоляет его помочь своему другу.

В конце концов, он Кернунн, бог зверей, песен и мертвых — странное сочетание, которое так соответствует его личности… в любом случае, это неотъемлемая часть его, которая хочет дать ведьмаку покой.

 _Я не могу,_ — говорит он им, — _он хочет, чтобы магия не касалась его. Я должен смотреть, как он страдает._

_Ты не можешь, ты не можешь, ты не можешь; ты должен ему помочь, ему нужно помочь_

В голосах зверей слышится единая настойчивость, как мольба к нему. Это заставляет Лютика похолодеть от внезапного беспокойства.

— Геральт? — он зовет, едва заметный намек на магию проскользнул в его голосе. Ведьмак мечется, так непохоже на него самого в центре леса, когда он так неподвижен, чтобы не привлекать нежелательных существ.

Он больше не может это вынести. Он подходит и садится на колени рядом со спальным мешком ведьмака.

— Геральт. _Проснись_. — приказывает он, и ведьмак просыпается, тяжело дыша, он прижимает Лютика к земле, одной рукой надавливая на его горло.

 _Кернунн, опасность, ведьмак опасен, ты поможешь ему? мы должны помочь тебе, тебе нужна помощь?_ — Мертвые присоединяются к хору зверей в его голове, беспокойство отчетливо слышится в их голосах.

 _Ведьмак боится_ , — говорит он им.

_Боящиеся ведьмаки — опасные ведьмаки, Кернунн, берегись, берегись, берегись._

Янтарные глаза смотрят в его голубые.

_Уходите. Ведьмак не опасен. Уходите._

Листья шелестят, когда существа возвращаются в глубины леса.

— Лютик? — голос Геральта звучит растерянно, потерянно.

 _Спой ему_ , — умоляет его магия. Он не может, и она фырчит и успокаивается, когда осознает, что он непреклонен в своем решении.

— У тебя был кошмар, Геральт, — Лютик расслабляется, несмотря на свое уязвимое положение; он лежит на спине, в то время как ведьмак нависает над ним, прижимая руку к его шее.

Он медленно поднимает руку, вытирая одинокую слезу, которая скатилась по щеке Геральта. Кажется, это снова приводит Геральта в движение.

Ведьмак садится на свой спальным мешок, позволяя Лютику тоже сесть, опираясь руками на холодную землю

Геральт хмыкает, собираясь встать.

— О, нет, Геральт, тебе еще рано просыпаться, ты так долго не спал, что будешь еще бесполезнее, чем я. — Лютик бесконечно могущественнее Геральта, но ведьмак не знает об этом, все еще считая его лишь человеческим бардом.

Он мягко кладет руку на грудь Геральта, направляя обратно к его постели, и они оба выглядят совершенно нелепо, когда Геральт шаркает, отступая, пока они не доходят до спального мешка.

Ведьмак позволяет Лютику положить на него руку, чтобы Геральт лег.

— Вот так, мой волк, — бормочет Лютик, мягко похлопывая мужчину по груди, прежде чем встать. Ладонь обхватывает его руку, и Лютик смотрит вниз, чтобы увидеть немного застенчивого ведьмака, выглядящего так, словно он сожалеет о своих словах еще до того, как произнес их.

— Останься? — его голос хриплый, нерешительный.

Лютик улыбается и ползет по меху, устраиваясь рядом со своим волком. Рука обнимает плечи барда, притягивая его еще их ближе.

— Конечно, мой волк, — бормочет он. Магия Лютик тихая, спокойная в его груди.

Они спят без снов, убаюканные утешительной компанией друг друга, в то время как лесные существа бродят вокруг в молчаливой защите.


End file.
